


Offset by Bonnie

by reminiscence



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Struggle, ffn challenge: mega-prompts challenge, mind-control, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: It is a balancing act, between Bonnie and the beam, and Bonnie loses the initial bout.





	

There is a whisper in his mind.

_Destroy._

But he loves this world. And he can hear the tears of those who cry to save it. And _her_ tears as well. Echoing through the vine-covered road that separates them, even as she rushes to close the gap.

And he wants to turn back to her, but he can't.

_Destroy._

He doesn't want to destroy this world.

But the whisper is still there, and it won't leave. Like an itch, it grows stronger as he shakes it, claws at his mind as he fights it until he's trapped in its claws, in its vines –

_Squishy!_

The cry is drowned out by the other one.

_Destroy._

No. He doesn't want to destroy. He wants to save… Bonnie…

_Destroy._

Where is Bonnie? He can't see her anymore. Sense her approach. Hear her calls. Remember…

_Destroy_

Why does he want to save the world?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega-Prompts Challenge, writing prompt #6 - 150 word drabble


End file.
